(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual rotating dewater bucket, and more particularly to a dewater bucket capable of removing dirt and dewatering cotton strips of the mop by stir and spin without stepping.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A mop is generally used as a floor cleaning tool, and a conventional dewater bucket is a tool for removing extra water from the mop by pressing cotton strips of the mop in order to dewater the cotton strips. With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional dewater bucket 10, the dewater bucket comprises a casing 11, an installation portion 12, and a rotating unit 13, wherein the rotating unit 13 is driven by a pedal 131 to drive the dewater basket 14 to rotate and dewater a mop 16. However, the installation method of the dewater bucket 10 has the drawback of providing a cleaning space 15 for the mop 16 just in vertically up and down directions only. Related arts were disclosed in U.S. Pat. Publication Nos. US2010/0218335A1, 2010/0242205A1 and 2010/0287724A1.
In fact, the aforementioned method of cleaning a dirty mop 16 by moving it along the longitudinal Y-Y direction only cannot achieve the expected cleaning effect, and the dirt attached on the cotton strips 161 of the mop 16 cannot be removed from the cotton strips 161. In other words, the effect of cleaning the cotton strips 161 of the mop 16 by the dewater bucket is very limited.
Moreover, the dirt originally deposited at the bottom of the dewater bucket is repeatedly contacted with the cotton strips and attached onto the cotton strips again, and thus making the mop even dirtier than before.
Furthermore, the conventional dewater bucket comes with a complicated driving mechanism, and a user has to stand on the floor by one leg and step on the pedal 131 by the other. As a result, the operation is not smooth, and the user may lose balance and fall or even get injured easily. Obviously, the conventional dewater bucket requires improvements.